


Make a bad day better

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consent is Sexy, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Tony has an armour kink, Top Bucky Barnes, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: "They’d been at it for what felt like hours already. Both of them felt the aching heat in their cores but neither made to push the other over the edge. Tony was feeling thoroughly used and open whereas Bucky was beginning to feel all his pent up energy finally relax.They both wanted this to last."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173833
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Make a bad day better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I’m bored and should be working on my other fic right now. But clearly I’m not. Enjoy a short, smutty one shot!

They’d been at it for what felt like hours already. Both of them felt the aching heat in their cores but neither made to push the other over the edge. Tony was feeling thoroughly used and open whereas Bucky was beginning to feel all his pent up energy finally relax.

They both wanted this to last. 

It had all started when Tony came home from a board meeting exhausted and frustrated. Bucky had seen him arrive back at the compound and had practically cornered his boyfriend in the shower. Neither spoke as Bucky slowly peppered Tony’s jaw with kisses. They didn’t need to. All they needed was to relax. Tony had had a rough day at work and Bucky had a rough day training and dealing with Sam.

Tony let himself be drawn into Bucky’s embrace. He felt safe there. He’d never felt like that with anyone before. Not even Pepper. Bucky’s sweet little kisses soon turned hungry as his and Tony’s lips met. Their hands wandered over each other’s bodies as they took their time with each other. Tony’s hands slid over Bucky’s pecs to around his neck while Bucky’s arms grasped at Tony’s ass causing the smaller man to moan.

And that was when they got just a little bit impatient.

They were quick to clamber out of the shower and dry off so they could get to their bed. Sex in a bed was infinity more comfortable then sex in a shower. Bucky practically pushed Tony down onto the sheets as they climbed onto the bed. They resumed their kissing while Bucky fumbled through the nightstand for the lube.

As they kissed, Bucky situated himself comfortably between Tony’s open legs. It was his favourite place to be. He loved feeling Tony’s ass against his cock. The only better feeling was actually being deep inside his love.

With a quick twist of the cap, the lube was opened and Bucky was warming it up between his fingers. The ones on his metal arm of course. Tony loved when Bucky used his metal arm to open him up. Tony practically drooled when he first laid his eyes on it when they’d first met. He actually did droll just a little bit when he actually got to work on it for the first time. He was embarrassed about that moment. 

Needless to say Tony loved the arm and Bucky loved that he loved that arm.

And that was never more evident when Bucky pushed in one finger and Tony’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. Bucky took great care in making sure that Tony was ready to take him. Bucky was very well endowed and he never wanted to cause Tony any pain. So, he took his time and worked Tony up as much as he could. By the time Bucky was at four fingers Tony was begging and Bucky was smiling.

Once both Bucky and Tony were sure that they were ready, Tony turned onto his stomach and raised his ass into the air. Bucky loved the sight in front of him. Tony looked so perfect there and Bucky could hardly believe some days that Tony was his. He’d never felt luckier than when he was with Tony.

Bucky quickly slicked himself up and carefully pushed into Tony with a deep, guttural groan. Even with all the preparation, Tony was still so tight and warm for him. It was as if he’d died and gone to heaven. He could die right then and there and be perfectly content.

They stayed joined together for a moment, just enjoying the sensations of being joined together before the sweet sounds Tony was making spurred Bucky onward. Every moment he made was gentle. They both wanted to draw this out. They wanted to enjoy every second they had together. With every passing second, they could feel the worries of the day slipping away into oblivion while they made love to each other. Bucky covered Tony’s neck with kisses and hickies while Tony cried out and tightened further around Bucky when he hit his sweet spot. 

It was slow as the two reached their peaks. Each movement had the other drawing closer and closer, yet never falling over the edge completely. Each of Bucky’s slow thrusts hit Tony’s prostate dead on and each time Tony moaned and tightened around him. They whispered sweet nothings to each other as they finally fell over the edge of pleasure. Tony came first with a whisper of Bucky’s name. Bucky followed seconds after Tony had tightened around him and milked him for all he was worth.

After taking a second to recuperate, Bucky gently pulled out of Tony’s abused hole and fell to the mattress. He grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand so he and Tony could clean each other up from their escapades. 

Neither said a word as Bucky pulled Tony to his chest. Tony ended up with his head pillowed over his heart as he just listened to it beat. Bucky ran his hands through Tony’s hair and the two just enjoyed the afterglow of their coupling. It always felt amazing when they were together. They really understood each other. They knew what it was like to be broken and built back together again. They knew what it was like to be used. They knew what it was like to feel lost. But they’d found each other, and they were slowly healing. 

They both fell asleep knowing that they loved each other. More than anything, they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a thing. I hope you enjoyed my thing. Check out my other works of you liked this one. I’ll see you around. -Shadows


End file.
